kencyrfandomcom-20200214-history
Marc
*Knorth yondri-gon *Independent master-ten |Affiliations = |Born = Circa 2932 |Race = Pure-blooded Kendar |Yondri = Yes |Origin = Riverlander |Natural lord = Lord of Kithorn |Bound lord = |N appearances = * * * * * * * |S appearances = * * |N mentions = * |S mentions = }} }} Marcarn Long-shanks, more commonly known as Marc, is a very large and aging Kendar who is Jame's friend. Jame greatly respects and cares for Marc, considering his opinion above perhaps anyone else living. He had assumed she was a Kendar with only a touch of Highborn blood until Graykin enlightened him, confusing Marc's and Jame's relationship somewhat. He is known to feign berserker fits in battle to frighten the enemy, but professes to dislike hurting or killing people in general. He is very convincing, however; he once frightened away a tavern full of patrons and brigands. Biography }} Marc was born a Kendar of a minor house who lived at Kithorn, in the north of the Riverland. He had a little sister, Willow. After both their parents died when they were fairly young, Marc took over parenting his sister. Marc, even in his youth, was already usually tall, even for a Kendar man. The other boys teased him for it, and so to escape that for a few days, he went on a hunting trip by himself. When he came back, the Kithorn massacre had happened, and everyone had been killed killed. He hunted the Merikit through the mountains all that winter, killing one each to pay the blood price his own family and his lord's family. The Merikit's kin hunted him in turn, and so he killed them too. He went to the Riverland, seeking a place in another house. He was forced to be a yondri-gon for Lord Caineron, Caldane's father. Though Marc wanted to make things, he had few rights as a yondri, and given his size and strength, he was made a warrior. He spend 36 years as a Caineron yondri, some of them in the Southern Host. There, Marc had a child, who Brier is descended from. After Lord Caineron was killed in the Battle of the White Hills, Marc was adrift again. Nearing middle age, it was hard for him to find another place in a house, so he crossed the Ebonbane, and went east. There, Narth, Lord Harth of East Kenshold too him in. He stayed there for many more years, until Narth died and his son became Lord Harth. The new Lord Harth tried to ride Nathwyr, his father's Whinno-hir, without the mount's consent. Marc and 5 other of the older yondri told him not to, and the young Lord Harth told them to leave. They all set out for Tai-tastigon, with the vague intention of heading back over the Ebonbane, but only Marc made it to Tai-tastigon. In Tai-Tastigon, Marc met Jame. He lived with her at the Res aB'tyrr for a few months, and worked as a city guard with his friend Sart Nine-toes. That winter, Marc and Jame traveled to the Riverland together in search of their people. In the Riverland, Marc worked alongside the Knorth Kendar at Gothregor, although he turned down a place in their house when Torisen offered one to him, instead holding out, hoping that Jame herself would one day be able to bind him herself. As an unofficial Knorth yondri, Marc was finally able to fulfill his longtime dream of being a craftsman, and he has begun remaking the window of the High Council chamber at Gothregor. References }} Category:Kendar